My Kind of Story
by WookieCookie
Summary: In which Riku is in denial, possessive, protective while Zexion is just plain oblivious. AU-ish Unbetaed


**Warnings: Riku's POV, OOCness, grammar mistakes (a lot), randomness, blank-mind author and many more. **

**X_X**

* * *

><p><strong>'...Denial...'<strong>

_If I feel more for you, it will destroy me_

You were running and running and running. It didn't matter where as long as you could be so, so far away from him - because staying with him hurt, being so close with him made your heart thump faster, looking at his empty crystal aqua eyes sent a surge of unfamiliar feeling in your chest.

You didn't want to feel and you certainly refused to admit - _albeit knowing_ _what you felt towards him_ - the attraction you harbored. You wanted it to stop and you'd everything in your strength to make the pain go away.

You weren't in love, undeniably not in love with a Nobody.

Then you stopped running, your gloved hands on your knees while you scanned the dark area. You had no idea where you were but the quiet environment was enough to calm you down. In seconds, you spun on your heels, your chin held up as you stared through the vacant distant.

You weren't in love. You were sure of it.

So you wondered why you couldn't stop thinking of the cloaked schemer.

**'...Possessive...'**

_Don't say his name. Say my name who loves you to death_

Perhaps it was a normal reaction when you pressed your hand forward and captured the object of your affection into your embrace. Your grip on Zexion's small frame tightened as he tried to struggle from your hold. You noticed he wasn't really putting up a fight. He merely tried to understand and study what led you to act so...possessive all of the sudden.

At that time, you could care less. If only he would shut up and for once, stop talking about the Sitar wielder as if he meant something to the illusionist. What so special about that blonde-haired sloth anyway? You knew without a doubt that you were far better than he was.

You gritted your teeth when Zexion asked you to release him in his impassive tone. As if you would ever let him go. He was yours. You may not be in love with him (yet), but he was yours to have. For you to hold, for you to touch and for you to pamper.

Yes, he was _all_ yours.

**'...Protective...'**

_I want to be your knight even if you want me to be the evil witch_

You observed the pattering rain, listening and enjoying the soothing feelings that embedded your whole frame. This was something you needed occasionally. A genuine smile on your usually solid expression once you spotted Zexion, staring through the oval glass window, standing not far from you.

You pondered if he was thinking the same thing as you. That would be...lovely.

However, the sense of jubilation was replaced by darker emotion when you noticed the blonde-headed appeared from the corner of the hallways, grinning ever so brightly at your Zexion. He languidly leaned closer to Zexion and whispered sweet endearments in his ears.

You acted on your own account as you stalked towards the pair, begrudgingly pushing a puzzled Demyx far _far far _away from the schemer. You pulled Zexion behind you, your arms protectively wrapped around his small frame.

Unconsciously, you summoned your blade, hastily pointing it at the Nobody's throat. You dimly remembered snarling at him in a feral tone.

Then...that was it. You blinked stupidly, recomposing yourself. What did you just do? Did you just...

You turned slowly to look at Zexion.

He was giving you the knowing look and yet again, ignored you whilst he glared daggers at the blonde-haired idiot.

Demyx shrugged and left the place.

**'...Acceptance...'**

_Perhaps it is__ enough for now._

You were walking through the maze of corridors.

Zexion was trailing you.

You hastened your pace.

You could tell he wanted to talk but you pretended like it was an irrelevant matter. What was there to say? The moment you realized your attraction towards him, you knew he would use it against you, manipulating and using you to his own liking.

Because that just the way he was.

You never expected he was bold enough to slide a kick to your ankle (it was your fault for being too distracted) successfully sending you stumble on the floor. Before you could regain your balance, he eased down on top on you, his weight against your chest.

Your heart beat faster.

"Move." you glowered.

He tilted his head, raising a perfect brow. "Not yet." he said flatly.

You contemplated why you didn't just push him off you. It wasn't too hard. Oh yes...you liked the sensual feeling of having his crotch against your body.

_I disgust myself._

"You have been acting out of character lately. We can't have that. You are after all, one of the important pieces-"

"Shut up." you snapped.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"Shut up." you said again. He talked as if you were just a plaything to him. "It's your fault." you muttered sternly. If only he didn't exist, it would be much better. You didn't have to face...face _this_. It was too hard. Too much.

"You-"

_"I love you."_ you confessed, cutting his line again. And damn, after you said those words, it felt as if the whole burden on your shoulders increased tenfold. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Sora? Or Kairi?

"I want you to look at _me_." you used your elbow to push yourself upward. You caught Zexion's thin waist in your hold to prevent him from leaving. You were a bit surprised he didn't attack you. Or say something hurtful.

He was looking at you indecipherably. Impassive as always.

_Silence._

None of you tried to break the cold atmosphere.

"I am looking at you," he finally said. "You never realize that. You were too busy keeping yourself hidden from me. I just want you to look at _me_." despite the emptiness in his tone, you could trace that he spoke the truth.

_The both of you always looked at each other._ You almost smiled at the thought.

Guess love really was blind after all.

You held his wrist, bringing him closer to you. He leaned down to your chest, listening to the rhythm of your pulsating heart.

"How does love work?" Zexion inquired.

You grinned, ideas forming in your head.

"Why don't I show you how love works, dearest?" you offered.

_**...**_

You spent the evening giving feet massage to Zexion.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by Tenebrae's Prayer (;_; I'm sorry, bee.) **


End file.
